Paying The Debt
by Jeice Lover
Summary: Ukraine desperately needs to pay off her debt to Russia. Russia lusts for his older sister, wanting her dearly. What happens when their bosses come to an... interesting decision on how to pay off Ukraine's debt, in a very sexy way. RussiaxUkraine
1. Chapter 1

Russia was sitting peacefully in his rocking-chair, reading a book with his thick-sock-clad feet warming by the fire. He wore his usual heavy coat, but only wore an undershirt beneath. It was one of those days in his country where it was warm enough to do that. Usually he would have had to wear two or three long-sleeved sweaters underneath his coat to stay warm. This often gave people the impression that he was chubby, when he was, in fact, quite lean and muscular. He also wore a pair of thick, black sweat-pants, very simple, yet very effective. He wore no gloves, as that would impede his ability to flip the pages of his book, but he wore his scarf, he always did. A knock on his door drew his attention away from his reading material. He raised an eyebrow, wondering who could be at his front door. He wasn't expecting anyone today, and he didn't normally have any surprise visitors.

He placed a bookmark, a sunflower, into the page he was on and shut the book before placing it down on the seat of his rocking-chair.

"_Da_, I am coming, please be patient." He went to the door and bent down so he could peek through the peephole, then he fumbled with the latch and pulled it open. The open door allowed a gust of snowy wind into his home, and the person on his doorstep hurried inside. He shut the door immediately, stopping any more snow from coming in. What little snow had gotten in had already melted on the floor, creating spots that would fade as they dried. His visitor, however, was covered in ice and wet snow and they shivered in their thick coat. "Ukraine, vhat are you doing here _sestra_? Especially in this kind of zeather." He glanced at the thermometer, confirming that it was indeed cold, it was just a bit below zero degrees.

"Forgive me for the intrusion little Russia," Ukraine said as she removed her coat. It was thick and Russian-styled, a present from Russia himself for a birthday of Ukraine's some time ago. It still looked good, though, so it couldn't have been more than a decade old. "My boss and I vere talking some things over, about my debt." Russia nodded, Ukraine's debt to him was a constant topic, and barrier, between them, and it was the one thing that prevented her from seeing him casually. "Vell, apparently my boss and yours vere talking, and it seems they came up vith a solution that could lessen the debt considerably." A sneeze stopped her from saying more, and Russia suddenly remembered that she was cold and wet from being outside.

He looked down at her, and saw her long-sleeved, white blouse was sopping as well. Being white, it was also a bit see-through. He gulped a bit as he realized that he could see the outline of her bra underneath, covering her large, voluminous, appealing, sexy breasts. He shook himself mentally for these thoughts. She was his older sister, and no matter how absolutely gorgeous she was, he couldn't think of her as the most sexy creature he had laid his eyes on. Wait, no, argh! He broke out of his inner conflict and motioned to his couch.

"Um, vhy don't you take a seat _sestra_, I'll go make some tea and get you some dry clothes." Ukraine nodded, taking a seat on the couch he had pointed to. It was so fluffy and plush that she almost literally sank into it. Shivering slightly, she pulled a nearby blanket over herself, even though it seemed to be getting a bit damp from the melted snow in her clothes. Seeing that she was comfy, Russia sped off to the kitchen to put together some tea. He rummaged through his cabinets until he managed to find his kettle. He filled it with water and placed it on the stove, heating it to high in order to get the tea ready as quickly as possible. Once he was sure it was heating sufficiently, he ran upstairs to get some clothes.

As he knelled in front of his dresser, shifting through the shirts and pants, his mind wandered a bit. He could still see the bulge of his sister's large endowments as they showed through her near-translucent shirt. He imagined what it would be like to feel them bare, pressing up against his own chest. The feel of her body's warmth as it blended with his own. The sweet sounds she would make as he placed his hands on them and-. He shook his head again, he had to stop it. He could not, repeat, COULD NOT think these things about his older sister. She was sweet, innocent, caring. She wasn't so much like a sister as a mother to him, she had taken care of him and Belarus when they were younger. He loved her, yes, he loved her... he so **loved** her. He actually smacked himself to stop these thoughts. He could feel the stinging in his cheek, but it reminded him of what was real. Gathering his wits about him, he went back downstairs with some clothes he had found.

The kettle was whistling shrilly by the time he came back down, and he placed the clothes down to go and take it off the stove. He turned off the stove and placed the kettle on a tray with some cups, then put some tea-bags into the cups. Carrying the tray in his hands and the clothes over his right fore-arm, he went back to the living room. The sight that met him almost made him drop his tea-tray.

Ukraine was still sitting on the couch, but she was missing a few items of clothing. Or, make that, most of the items of clothing. He shirt and pants were neatly folded on an armchair nearby. Her boots were sitting there as well, socks most likely stuffed into them. So, she sat there, vital regions covered only by the thin fabric of her panties and the strained material of her bra.

"S-sis," he said. He could only pray to General Winter that she didn't see the tent that had begun to push at his pants. He placed down the tea-tray and fumbled with the clothes. "You know, you could have waited until I got back until you took off your-" he was cut off as Ukraine grabbed his scarf and pulled, throwing him off balance slightly and making him land on the sofa next to her. Now he remembered why he had this piece of furniture. France had given it to him, for some celebration he couldn't remember, most likely his birthday. He had called it a, what was the phrase he had used? Love-seat, that was it, it was a love-seat. The French always did seem to have an affinity for that word, 'love'. Well, it couldn't have been more appropriate. With the confined space, he had no choice but to be almost squished against his sister, like a married couple or, dare he even think it, a pair of lovers would sit.

Speaking of Ukraine, when he had landed, she had begun climbing until she was hanging over him. He could feel the soft, pillow-like puffs of her breasts, even through his thick winter coat. Her face was close to his, dangerously close. Her breasts were threatening to pop a seam on her bra, spilling out for him to see fully.

"Sis, what are you-" Ukraine shushed him by placing a finger over his lips. She leaned in closer, her mouth by his ear.

"I'm sorry if this is sudden, but, this is how my boss and yours had planned to pay off some of my debt to you," she whispered. Russia was startled, but not too much. Somehow, he could picture his boss concocting something like this, especially with Ukraine's boss. Their bosses, it seemed, were getting stranger as time went on. "You see that camera over there, on the bookshelf?" Russia looked past her ear, which was by his eye, and he did indeed see the small camera mounted in front of his books. "Our bosses, they... they want us to have, intercourse, for the camera. They plan to record... us, and sell it. The money is supposed to go to lessen what I owe you." Russia's eyes widened, his mouth opened a centimeter as he tried to protest. "Russia, please, I know that you don't think this is a good idea, but please, do this for me. It's the only way."

Russia's mind reeled with excuses. How it wasn't the only way. How he could help her pay everything off without the need for, well, this. Well, at least, that's what his mind was thinking. His body had entirely different plans. Taking hold of her shoulders, he pulled her mouth away from his ear, far enough so he could look her in her wide, blue, slightly teary eyes. In a husky voice, he whispere,

"Vell then, let us give them a real show." Then, his lips crashed to hers. His fingers tangled themselves in her short hair, as her hands went to his chest. She began unbuttoning his coat, opening it to the undershirt he had on beneath. Managing to break the kiss, she released herself from his grasp and moved down. She had been rubbing the hard knot that had been forming in his pants, and now she pulled away the sweat-pants to release what was hidden beneath its' folds. His length was, to say the least, massive. It was a foot at least, being the biggest country in the world did have it's benefits when it came to these things.

She was slow, tentative at first. She delicately licked the head of his cock, like she would lick a popsicle on a hot day. Slowly, rubbing his shaft, she took the head into her mouth, sucking and licking harder now, more eagerly. Russia groaned, closing his eyes as his breathing quickened. She took more of him into her mouth, now sucking and rubbing furiously. Russia couldn't help it, he took her head in his hands and pushed her down, forcing his length into her mouth all the way. Ukraine gagged a bit, she couldn't help it, but her brother's strength held her down. Somehow, she managed to get her breasts out of her bra, and began to titty fuck him, feeling the heat radiate from his length as she wrapped her mounds around It. His fingers curled in her hair, something to grasp as the shock-waves of pleasure ran through his nervous system like wildfire. With something between a hiss and a groan, he came into her mouth.

Ukraine could feel her mouth over-run with white fluid. Though she tried to swallow it, she just couldn't get it all. While half of it went down her throat, the other half wound up spilling back down over Russia's gargantuan cock. She moaned, feeling the flavor of her brother flow over her tongue. When his orgasm was over, she pulled away, panting as she tried to catch her breath. A normal man would have had to take a rest before continuing after a gigantic orgasm like that. But then again, Russia wasn't a normal man, he was a nation, and nations tended to have a bit more stamina than the average human. Taking advantage of Ukraine's period of rest, he removed the rest of his clothes, right down to his socks.

Reaching down, he pulled his sister up to face level. God, she looked so fucking hot with his seed dripping down her face. She had pleasured him, now it was his turn to return the favor. He nearly ripped off her bra, then took hold of her breasts. He could feel the soft flesh overflowing in his hands, so smooth and pale, like silk to the touch and sight. Ukraine gasped as he took hold of her assets, breathing increasing.

"Ooh~, no. Please, not there. My- my breasts are so sensitive, brother." Russia payed her no mind. Instead, he increased the pace at which he was doing it. Taking nipples between his fingers as he caressed the rest of the breast with his palms. He brought his mouth to a nipple and began to suckle it, pinching it gently between his teeth. His tongue poked and prodded the sensitive nub, feverishly squeezing it. He felt and odd taste come into his mouth, and was surprised to find that a white substance was leaking from his sister's breasts. Ukraine looked mortified, a blush of embarrassment joining the flush from their sexual activities. "I-I'm sorry brother. My breasts always make milk vhenever I am turned on like this. I'm sorry, I'm so humiliated."

Tentatively, Russia dipped his tongue into his sister's breast-milk testing it. It was warm, and very sweet. It was one of the best things he had ever had, and he wanted more. He began his suckling once more, on the other breast this time. He sucked feverishly, moving his free hand down to his sister's panties as she keened and gasped in pleasure. He could feel the wetness on the fabric down there, and it turned him on immensely. He stopped his ministrations abruptly, leaving his sister a sweaty, blushing, hot mess as he moved around.

"Brother, vhy... vhy have you stopped?" Russia moved so he was under her, the side of his erection rubbing against her pussy, making her gasp.

"Because, _sestra_, the best part is only just beginning." He spread her legs with his hands, remembering full well that the camera was recording everything. In a position that he was sure would ensure that the camera could see every detail, he entered her. Ukraine let out a keening whine as he pushed his length inside of her. It was so large, and so hot. He wasted no time in thrusting, pushing and pulling in and out of her tight, wet core. His sister was no virgin, he knew, not thanks to that bastard, Turkey. Still, it had only been once, maybe twice, and his sister was still as tight and wet as any new virgin.

His pace increased as he got more into it, he began nipping and licking her neck in order to find something to do with his mouth besides gasp and groan. Ukraine, however, was being very vocal. She gasped and moaned and called out his name. Of course, she called him his human name, 'Ivan', but she also cried out to her brother, pleading for him to go faster and harder. He knew he had found that special spot when he felt her already-tight pussy contract around him, though she did not cum. Now knowing full well where to go, he began concentrating on that spot, relishing as that special space between her legs all but crushed his cock, sending shots of ecstasy through his cloudy brain. With one final cry, Ukraine came, her walls contracting around him. With the tightness and heat and the smell of her sex in his senses, Russia too came. His seed spilled into her womb, filling it up with the sweet, white fluids that she craved so dearly from her brother. When the ecstasy of their orgasms were over, the siblings lay there, panting on the sweaty, wet love-seat.

Pulling out, Russia turned so he was hovering over Ukraine, her breasts pushing against his chest and her blue eyes looking up into his violet ones, just as he had always dreamed. Feeling parched, he reached under the coffee table next to the sofa and pulled out the bottle of vodka he always kept there. Taking off the lid, he began to drink some. Once he had taken a few gulps, be brought the mouth of the bottle up to hiss sister's lips.

"Here, drink, you must be thirsty _sestra_." Ukraine thirstily took the beverage, not caring when it overflowed from her mouth and dripped down her chest and stomach, pooling around her lower vital regions. Russia watched this, eyeing her body hungrily. He leaned down to her ear, his voice a low whiper, "sis, is that camera still rolling?" Ukraine nodded, now recovered. It seemed she knew what he was planning, as she gave him a knowing smile.

"_Da_, it is, vhy?" Russia smirked, tongue wetting his lips expectantly.

"Because, now the show will really get good."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple of months since Ukraine and Russia's first encounter. They had had many more since then. Some they had recorded to sell, other times it was just for the pleasure and closeness of it. Of course, they couldn't tell anyone else about it. The rest of the world, most of them religious, would call it wrong and a sin and would shun them. Though, this was not the main reason they hid their sexual relationship. The main reason was their third sibling, Belarus. They both knew all too well how much she loved Russia, and what lengths she would go to in order to get with him. So, for both of their safeties, they chose to keep it a secret.

Currently, Russia was in the shower. Letting the near-scalding water drip down his pale, well-toned body, he thought of his sister. He remembered their 'encounters'. How her equally pale skin seemed to glow in the light. The gentle curves of her body. How hot and tight she felt around his cock. Then, before he realized it, he had gotten hard. Grunting in annoyance, he was about to take care of it when he heard the door-knob to the bathroom door turn. Since he lived alone now, he didn't bother to lock it anymore. It opened a crack, he felt a hint of cool air enter the bathroom as some of the steam drifted out.

"Russia? It is Ukraine." He smiled now that she was here. He happened to glance down at his erection, then smiled a bit more. Maybe he could take care of it after all. "I can see that you're taking a shower, so I'll be waiting for you downstairs." Without another word, she shut the bathroom door, allowing the bathroom to fill back up with steam and heat. Cursing a bit under his breath, Russia turned off the water and stepped out onto the towel he had on the floor before grabbing another one and drying himself off. He pulled on his sweat-pants without any underwear and headed to the living room, where Ukraine was going to be.

He did find her there, waiting for him with her hands in her lap. She didn't notice he was there until he sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap. She started a bit at first, then relaxed.

"Oh, hello little Russia." She smiled at him, a tear in the corner of one of her eyes. This was regular for her, though, she wasn't really crying. "I have good news." Russia looked at her with interest, though his mind was really on the little 'issue' he currently had. "My debt has decreased immensely. I think I'll be fine to see you casually again." Russia smiled again, though other things were still on his mind.

"That's great sis'." He leaned forward, nuzzling the back of her neck as his arms snaked around her waist. "I think it vould call for a celebration. Don't you?" One of his fingers wriggled underneath her collar and slid towards the top button of her shirt. Feeling this, Ukraine leaned back against him, now sliding back so she was sitting on the tent in his pants. Russia began unbuttoning her shirt, one by one. When enough of them were loose, he pulled it down and she pressed her back against his muscled chest. Russia could feel his sweat-pants sliding down, but he didn't care as he fondled her chest gently. He began kissing her neck, feeling her flesh heat up to his chest. She placed a hand over the hardening knot in his pants, rubbing it enticingly. He began to slide one hand down, keeping the other on her breast. He went lower and lower until he reached-

"YO! Russia, dude!" A fist slammed against the door, shocking the two out of their heated embrace. "Dude, it's me, America! Lemme' in!" Russia swore under his breath, Ukraine slid off of him and started pulling her shirt back on, still a bit flushed in the face. Russia pulled his coat on over his bare chest as he reached the door. A brief death-thought flashed through his mind as he opened the door, then pushed it back into his mind when he opened the door.

"Ah, hello Mr. America," he greeted cheerfully. "Vhat are you doing here so unexpectedly?" America smiled the way he always did, blue eyes with a mischievous twinkle and a mouth full of pearl-white teeth.

"Just came over to say hey." He let himself in, pushing past Russia and into the house, making a beeline for the kitchen. He held up a hand in greeting as he passed Ukraine who was still on the couch. "'Sup Ukraine?" She gave a weak wave to him, then gave Russia a look. He nodded, following America to the kitchen. The blue-eyed nation plopped himself down in a chair. Russia was grateful, though, that he didn't put his feet up on the table, as he had done so many times before. Russia sat across from him, clasping his hands together.

"...Is there something you are needing America?" he asked again. America smiled again, though it was more of a smirk this time.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Check it," he opened up his jacket to one side, showing a small number of pockets sewed onto the inside. Russia was vaguely reminded of a random man in a trenchcoat he had seen once in New York while on business in America as said nation dug through these pockets. The man had tried to sell him a watch, most likely counterfeit. Finally, America pulled out a rectangular box, a DVD box if he was not mistaken. "I bought a new porn vid." Russia's brows furrowed, he really wanted the smiling nation in his dining room to leave. He and his sister still had 'business' to take care of.

"Erm, that is very... nice, Mr. America. But vhy did you bring it to my house?" America grinned again, but a sly one.

"Oh, I think you'll know this one Russia." He placed it down on the table, front-side up. Russia could have sworn that his face blanched. The cover had a line of words in bold print over the front, but the picture underneath was what made him lose the color in his face. It was himself and Ukraine, sitting in a very... compromising position. His violet eyes slowly moved up to America, who was still smiling. "What? You didn't think I don't watch porn, did you? Or, was it more of the characters?" Russia glared daggers at him, though America's ignorance acted as a shield against them.

"... Vhat is it you vant America?" America looked at him, blue eyes wide and fakely innocent.

"What do you mean? I don't want anything from you. Well..." he smirked again, it was becoming a bit annoying now, and Russia had a brief thought about grabbing his pipe and breaking those teeth. "Maybe I might want the first releases of the next ones before they go on sale, if you get me." Russia blinked at the response, slightly confused.

"... That is all?" America smiled and shrugged, slipping the box back into his shirt.

"Yup, that's it. So, sound fair? You give me a … 'pre-release', so to speak, and I keep my mouth shut and this from 'accidentally' slipping into my DVD player when I invite the guys over for movie night. We got a deal?" Inwardly groaning, Russia nodded. America brightly smiled, then stood up and trooped back into the living room. Russia got up heavily, walking after him. Now he **really** needed to vent his frustrations. America had stopped to look at a book on the shelf, leaning on it with one hand. When he saw Russia come in, he put the book back in its' place and waved at the two Slavic nations.

"Welp, it was nice seeing you guys, but I've gotta' run. See ya'!" With that, he let himself out and slammed the door behind him. Once Russia was sure he heard America's footsteps go down the porch and towards the road, he sighed and removed his coat, tossing it carelessly to the side. Ukraine, likewise, began unbuttoning her shirt again, and it was off by the time Russia was sitting next to her again. Russia put an arm around her, gently squeezing one of her boobs.

"So, vhat did Mr. America vant?" Russia smiled, rubbing his lips against her neck as he slipped his fingers into her pants.

"Oh, he just vanted to take care of some business. Now," he purred as he felt Ukraine take a hold on the hem of his pants, "vhere vere ve?"

–

America whistled as he went back to his car, twirling the keys around one of his fingers. He made a flamboyant spin and clicked the button, opening the driver-side door as the lights flashed on it. He sat down and slammed the door, then turned to his passenger.

"So, did you get it done?" America smiled, pulling out a mini screen that was wirelessly linked to the cameras he had hidden on Russia's bookshelf and on one of his picture frames.

"Naturally. Now we can get a look at them, even when the sex isn't put on video." Belarus grabbed the screen, smirking at America as her older siblings began to go at it again, unknowingly watched.

"Brilliantly done." While Belarus had wanted her older brother, she had become more interested in America now. Now her only interest about her brother was to see what his sex life was like, especially since it was with Ukraine. It seemed that a part of her incest fetish remained after all. America started up the car, it purred like a kitten from the start.

"Don't hurt your eyes on that tiny screen," he said softly, "we can watch it better back at my place." Belarus put it down and nodded, then leaned back and let America drive them off, where they could watch the goings-on in better resolution.

–

Ha. Bet ya' didn't see that coming, now did you? I might add one more chapter, depending on the reviews and responses I get. Well, only time will tell. Send in a review to let me know what you think.


End file.
